Science Fun in Bikini Bottom
by E350
Summary: Plankton has decided to use science in his never-ending quest to gain the formula - but what happens when his devices are turned loose on Bikini Bottom? Possible Spandy in later chapters.
1. One

Just a little change of pace. I hope you like it!

**

* * *

Science Fun in Bikini Bottom**

**

* * *

One.**

"Aha!"

Plankton jumped onto one of the tables of the Chum Bucket restaurant, rubbing his hands together.

"What is it now?" deadpanned Karen.

"I have concocted a brilliant scheme to claim for myself the Krabby Patty formula!" boomed Plankton, an evil glint in his eye.

"_Again?_" mused Karen, rolling her eyes on her screen.

"Yes, again," grunted Plankton, bitterly, "I have been working in my laboratory to create an ingenious device that with deliver to me the formula at zero risk to myself!"

He slammed a jar on the table.

"_NANOBOTS!_"

Karen sighed.

"Plankton, didn't we talk about this?" she groaned, "I even got you that book for your birthday about it."

Plankton glanced at his shelf. A book was lying on it's side, entitled; _Nanobots: Grey Goo and You._

"Yeah, that thing was written by an amateur," dismissed Plankton, "This time, I'll do it _without_ destroying the universe, I promise."

He turned his back.

"Moving on!"

He slammed a slab of metal on the table.

"Using these nanobots to reconstruct the very atomic structure of this slab of metal, I can convert it into the secret formula for the Krabby Patty! Impressive, isn't it?"

"It will be if it actually works."

"Remind me why I married you again," sighed Plankton.

He picked up the jar of nanobots (the nanobots, being nanobots, were invisible to the naked eye) and carefully placed the metal slab in with the miniscule machines.

Almost as if by magic, the metal slab began to change. It's colour and look was converted, until it was the splitting image of…

"…a slab of wood?" demanded Plankton, "That's it?"

"You expected better?" shot Karen.

Plankton angrily pulled out the slab.

"It's wood!" he growled, "Perfectly normal, everyday _wood!_ How did this happen?"

"Did you bother to program the nanobots to recognise the formula?" asked Karen.

"Oh yeah," remembered Plankton, "I forgot. I'll just go scan the formula, then."

Karen rolled her eyes.

"Now what's wrong with that sentence?" she asked.

Plankton thought it over.

"_CURSES!_" he snapped, "If I want the nanobots to turn anything into the formula, I need to get the formula. _Which negates the whole point!_"

In a fit of rage, he grabbed the jar of nanobots and hurled it out the window. He could vaguely hear a smashing noise as it hit the ground and shattered.

"Y'know, you're gonna have to pick that up later," warned Karen.

"I'll get around to it," shrugged Plankton, "On to Plan B!"

* * *

A fish was riding his bike down the road, not far from the Chum Bucket.

"What a beautiful day!" he grinned.

He was unaware of the nanobots following him down the road. Glad of a target, they latched onto his bike, converting it's matter into something else.

The fish barely registered what had happened before he ground to a halt, his bike turned to granite. He tried to get off – but failed, as his pants had turned to granite as well.

"Aw man!" he exclaimed.


	2. Two

Well, this only took FOUR MONTHS, now didn't it?

Review replies;

**tornado90176:** Here is more, as requested.

**Cartooniac55:** I'm glad you liked it! I enjoyed writing it, too. Thanks for reading.

**TweenisodeOrange:** I hope you do, I like it when people read my stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dance-At-Dusk:** That was what I was aiming for, glad it seems to have gone well. :D Thanks for the review!

**VeekaIzhanez:** Here is a reply. I hope you like it. :)  
**

* * *

Two.**

Plankton paced back forth on the table, loudly monologing his plans to all that would listen. Sadly for her, Karen was being _forced_ to listen.

"OK, so the nanobots failed," mused Plankton, "No biggie, I've got plenty of other plans to go through today."

"Oh boy," sighed Karen.

"Let's see, we could use the universe transmogrifyer…"

"Please don't," groaned Karen, "I'm not letting you get us stuck in the Film Noir World…_again._"

"Hey!" snapped Plankton, "I got us out of that one, didn't I?"

"After nearly getting us killed," reminded Karen.

"Hey, it's not my fault I destroyed Al Capone's car!" growled Plankton, defensively.

"_Sure _it wasn't."

"I could use that cyborg we stashed in the basement," continued Plankton, "But I don't think I can put up with its moaning."

"He's begging for death," reminded Karen.

"Hey, it's not my fault his life is a living hell," shrugged Plankton.

"You were the one who ran him over!"

"Only _twice_."

Plankton continued to think.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, "Killer robots!"

"Plankton, that never works!" snapped Karen.

"Drat you, woman!" exclaimed Plankton.

He sat at the edge of the table, thinking some more.

"What can I do?" he mused, "Am I doomed just to sit here, throwing my life away? Wait a minute…"

Plankton looked up.

"Life!" he realised.

He jumped to his feet and made a dramatic pose.

"_I shall create an army of the walking dead!_" he declared dramatically.

"Uh-huh," groaned Karen, "And how do you intend to do that?"

"Karen!" shouted Plankton, "We're going to Shady Shoals!"

Karen's computerised eyes blinked.

"I cannot even begin to tell you how offensive that statement was," she deadpanned.

"Quiet," snapped Plankton, "I'm going to go mind control old people. You coming?"

"No," replied Karen, "Bring back lunch."

Plankton marched dramatically out the door.

* * *

He was soon back again.

"How'd it go?" asked Karen, "Did it work?"

Plankton said nothing, mumbling as he walked to his lab.

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" decided Karen.

Plankton stepped onto his table again and gave an agonised growl.

"I can't convince them to put on the helmets!" he snapped, "They're all too afraid of enclosed spaces!"

"You poor failure," sighed Karen, unsympathetically.

"There's got to be _some_ way to get that formula," groaned Plankton, "I have the science! I just need the science that _works!_"

He looked around his lab, fuming.

His eyes caught on a small machine in the corner.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Karen, why haven't I thrown out that voodoo doll creator yet?"

He paused for a second.

"That's it!" he exclaimed at last.

He dived off the table and ran towards the machine…

* * *

Squidward sighed as Patrick somewhat awkwardly made his way into the Krusty Krab. He walked (or was it skipped?) to the register, and leaned frighteningly close to Squidward.

"Patrick," Squidward growled, "Can't you behave like a normal person?"

"_GREETINGS, SQUIDWARD!_" bellowed Patrick, in an oddly deep voice, "_CAN YOU APPROPRIATE THE DESTINATION OF MY CLOSEST AQUAINTANCE, SPONGEBOB?"_

Squidward stared for a second.

"…yeah, it's his day off," he replied, hesitantly, "He's in Jellyfish Fields."

"_THANK YOU, MY SIX-LEGGED COMPATRIOT!_" shouted Patrick, "_NOW I SHALL MAKE MY WAY IN HIS GENERAL DIRECTION! TOO-DA-LOO!"_

Patrick flew out the door like a thrown doll.

Squidward rolled his eyes.

"You've done better, Plankton," he sighed, opening up his magazine.


End file.
